


Sparks

by windycityboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Roommates, Smut, mainly chanbaek heheh, three shot, with a hint of exo lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windycityboy/pseuds/windycityboy
Summary: youngho finds a random number on the floor and dials it without expecting it to completely change his life.





	1. pt I

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first nct fic ever yay!!  
> i'm super excited to be posting this for my ults! i hope you guys enjoy it and sorry if it sucks, i wrote it in basically half a day lol  
> before i forget, i do dedicate this to my lovely friend, hayley! i hope you enjoy this and i love you.

it was 7 PM when youngho was sitting at the bench outside of the dorm he resided in. coldplay’s ‘sparks’ rang through the earbuds and into his ears as he watched the evening sky become darker. two minutes and 35 seconds into the song his eyelids fell heavily leaving him in a deep sleep. about 40 minutes pass by before he’s suddenly awaken by a repetition of the song he had originally been listening to. he looks down at the time only to look up and sigh after locking his phone. no notifications. no plans. typical night for the college sophomore. after his friends all found better people to spend their time with, it wasn’t unusual for the boy to be left behind. he wasn’t quite as social as the rest of his friends instead finding joy in the lovely scent of opening a recently purchased book from Barnes & Noble. he looked up at the stars for a moment before standing up and stretching a bit preparing to head back to his dorm.

the time is about 8 PM when youngho heads back to his dorm. normally at this hour everyone is inside studying or outside partying, but it’s quite rare to see others around the same path he takes. youngho looks up to see two shadows on the side of the building ahead of him. he slowly hurries up against the corner of the wall and has an internal battle about whether he should eavesdrop or not. ‘it’s your fault your life is so dry, do something to moisten it up a bit!’ and so he did. he removed his headphones just in time to hear the last few exchanges between the two figures.

“You better not lose that number or i’ll kick your ass. I worked hard to get it just for you.”

“Don’t trip man! You’re the best and don’t worry i’ll pay you back for this.”

it seems the two parted ways and youngho remained in the same location only now he was sitting on the ground. thinking about how useless hearing that conversation just now was. he stood up and continued making his way past where the two students had just made some sort of exchange. as he was walking down the gray sidewalk he saw a small piece of white paper. he looked around before he bent down to pick it up. it was a phone number. nothing else. just 10 digits written in black ink. he looked around once more before shoving it in his pocket and resuming his walk. he smirked. this should be interesting.

\---

back at the dorm, youngho laid on his bed staring at the paper he had picked up. ‘whose number could this be?’ from what he recalls it seemed pretty damn important to the guy who dropped it. could it be a girl’s number? a drug lord’s number? well there was only one way to find out, but youngho wasn’t sure if he was ready to call just yet. he sighed before looking at the time displayed on his phone screen indicating that it was 15 past 1 AM. his only thoughts being where the hell his roommate was at. he had finished all of his homework for now, washed up, and now he’s reading a new book. 

approximately 20 minutes later, youngho received a text from his roommate.  
yuta-chan  
1:35 AM  
don’t panic john smith i’m good. i’m either coming home super late or not at all, but point is i’m getting dick so don’t wait up! 

john smith  
1:37 AM  
aight nasty ass don’t forget about protection and make sure u get back safe… if u even get back at all…

yuta-chan  
1:40 AM  
ok cutie lol oh! and instead of reading that thick ass book go out and get urself some Thicc Ass ;) love ya! :*

youngho sighed for the umpteenth time that night. maybe yuta was right. it was time he put himself out there. he always kept himself all cooped up in their dorm. tonight that would change. well... slightly. there was nowhere to go at this hour, so he would stay. luckily, he had a stranger’s phone number in his possession. perhaps it’s time to find out who’s the one behind the digits. wasn’t much of an ideal way to spend a saturday night, but baby steps.

the piece of paper was set as the bookmark of youngho’s current read. he removed it after folding the page he had left off of. his eyes scanned over the numbers slowly one last time before unlocking his phone and typing the numbers into his keypad. the phone was placed on his ear. it rang several times. it rang about nine times before youngho almost gave up until-

“Hello?”

youngho panicked. he wasn’t sure whether he should answer or not. but he did call. it would be rude for him to not explain himself.

“Uh, hi.”

“Is there something I can help you with?”

“Oh, uhm- uh…”

there was a sudden giggle on the other end and youngho was suddenly confused.

“I’m just messing with you.”

youngho sighed.

“Out of curiosity, is this your first time doing this?”

the confusion quadrupled and there was no other option left than to ask before he involved himself in some illegal activities. after all this guy could be a drug dealer for all he knows.

“Sorry for asking, but what exactly do you mean by “this”?”

a slight chuckle overtook youngho’s hearing. 

“Oh, sweetie. You don’t even know you’re calling me for phone sex?”

youngho nearly choked on his own saliva. 

“For what?!”

the male on the other end giggled once again. youngho blushed after thinking that the giggle was adorable. if he was being completely honest, this guy’s voice was extremely soothing to him. but honesty can choke.

“I’m guessing you didn’t go through great lengths to get my number then?”

“Uh no I just found it on the floor and had no idea who it belonged to.”

“Ha. Well aren’t you lucky? The bastards here at NEO suck ass…”

“Wait, you’re a student here?”

“Duh, I only do this for people on campus. Anyways, you down for it then babe?”

youngho swallowed. hard. he’s never done anything like this before. hell, his ass hasn’t done anything sexual since he was a freshman… in high school. it’s been too long. he needs to get out there and explore what the world has to offer.

“Y-yeah I guess I’ll give it a go.”

“Atta boy. So before we get started I just need to let you know some stuff. You can’t give my number to anyone. Only I give it out to whoever I approve, but since you found it you’re my special boy. Once again consider yourself lucky, I’m letting you off free of charge since I’m really fucking horny right now. You can tell me your name and it will remain with me. I promise you I don’t talk about my business so rest assured. Lastly, don’t try to come after me wanting to know who I am unless you want your dick cut off.”

“Understood.”

“Oh and this is super late, but you’re not straight right?”

“No. I think if I was I would’ve hung up awhile ago.”

“You’d be surprised how many straight guys I get asking me to call them “oppa.””

“Well you won’t have to worry about that tonight.”

“Thank you savior. And what is this savior’s name?”

“Oh, uh you can call me Johnny.”

“Johnny? Fuck that’s already hot. What are you wearing Johnny?”

youngho licked his lips before looking down and then answering.

“Tight-fitting black boxer briefs.”

“Just that?”

“Yes.”

the boy on the other line moans. “That’s fucking hot, Johnny.”

“What about you? Oh, and what should I call you?”

“I’m not wearing anything and you can call me whatever you like.” the boy chuckled when he heard the gulp on the other end. “Johnny, you’re so naughty walking around in only boxer briefs. Do you have your own place?”

“No I share a dorm with my roommate, but I’m on my own tonight.”

“Is that why you’re being naughty? Well why don’t we help you out by taking that off?”

youngho does as he’s told and takes off the only fabric covering his body.

“Done. What about you? What are you wearing?”

the stranger on the phone chuckles. 

“Oh honey, I’ve been naked.” another chuckle is heard after youngho gulps again. “Are you hard yet Johnny dear?”

“Y-yeah, I’m getting there.”

“Good, good. Now tell me Johnny, how big are you?”

“Not sure. Like, eight.... and a half? Nine maybe?”

“No fucking way. Are you serious?”

youngho panicked. “Uhh yeah… is that bad?”

“Are you fucking stupid? Fuck!” the younger moaned loud causing youngho’s cock to start leaking.

“I’m guessing it’s a great thing?”

“Ugh, it’s fucking fantastic dumbass. Is your dick hard and wet yet?”

youngho slightly lost his breath at that moment. who is this guy? why is his voice so damn attractive? why is he making youngho feel this way!?

“Of course it is.”

“Want me to lick the cum up-”

“Yeah-”

“-daddy?”

he froze. youngho froze. completely. 

“Johnny, I wanna suck your dick so bad! Can I please?”

youngho snapped out of it. maybe he misheard. the stranger called him by his nickname again. he was fine. it was just his imagination. but even if it wasn’t...

it sparked something within him. and he was gonna make sure he would hear it once again.

“Of course, baby. I’ll fuck that pretty little mouth of yours and pull your soft hair while I’m at it.”

“Oh Johnny, I wanna jerk you off while I suck your balls. Do you want that?”

he tried to imagine it. he jerked off even harder as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Fuck yes. I would love that.” through the phone, the stranger heard his hand harshly stroking his dick. the sound produced a moan from the boy.

“Johnny, I can fucking hear you jerking off. It’s fucking hot. What are you thinking about?”

“I’m thinking about you fingering your tight little hole. Can you do that for me, baby?”

the boy moaned. “O-okay.” 

“Wait, I wanna hear you suck on your fingers before you shove them into your pretty little hole.”

youngho heard the sucking noises on the other end and growled. “Just like that, baby.”

there was a lewd pop after the boy removed his fingers from his mouth and moved them down to his hole. he moaned as he inserted the first one. 

“I-I put one in.”

“Good boy. Now fuck yourself, baby.”

the boy did as he was told and began pleasuring himself with his finger.

“Mmm, Johnny. It feels so good.”

youngho growled as he slowly and forcefully squeezed the head of his cock.

“W-what would you do to me, Johnny?”

“Oh, baby. I would shove my three fingers into your little hole and fuck you with them. I’d eat your cute little ass after I loosen it up. I want you yelling my name after making you see stars.”

“Fuck, daddy.”

there it was. youngho held in a low growl.

“I want your tongue deep in my little hole! I-it would feel s-so fucking good, daddy.”

“I’ll tongue fuck you real good, baby. But my cock will fuck you better. Do you want my dick, baby?”

“Y-yes, daddy. Your big cock would feel so good inside of me.”

“I would fuck you so hard and good, baby. Our skin would slap hard and loud against each other. You would be able to hear my cock coming out and ramming right back into your little hole.”

the boy on the other line moaned. youngho gasped after he twisted his hand roughly on his cock.

“A-ah, Johnny. I want your cock so bad.”

“Keep fucking yourself with your fingers, baby. Imagine it’s my huge cock.”

the boy moaned loudly. he began whining as he found his sweet spot. youngho smirked.

“My cock feels good when it rams into your sweet spot, huh baby?”

“J-Johnny, I’m close. I’m gonna cum.”

“Fuck, me too, baby. Let me cum inside you.”

“Johnny!”

youngho knew the boy came after hearing his strained moans and gasps. his cock was on the edge of exploding as well. 

suddenly, he thought of that cute boy that he would see walk out of the art department building. he thought of the freshman under him as he slowly fucked him with his big cock. that was enough to send him over the edge.

“T-Ten, I’m cumming…” 

he spilled his seed all over his stomach after moaning. the only thing being heard from him was his heavy breathing. there was silence on the other end of the line. 

“J-Johnny… did you just say the name of the person you were thinking of?”

youngho’s eyes shot opened when he realized what he’d done. his face quickly became flushed. he wanted death.

“I-I’m so sorry, I just got caught up in it all and I accidently said the name of the person I thought of…”

“I-It’s alright! Don’t worry about it. I-It happens…”

“Uh, so thanks for doing this for free, man. I really needed it.”

“Yeah, no problem…”

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

“What is it?”

youngho was really curious to if this guy knew him. but maybe it was better if he just stopped this here. 

so that’s what he did.

“Uhm, you know… nevermind. Thanks again! You’re the best.”

after that he hung up. 

but it didn’t make the hole in his chest go away. he thought sleeping would make it stop.

so that’s what he did.

…

but it didn’t stop.


	2. pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youngho isn't youngho??? and sparks fly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, thankyouthankyouthankyou!! to everyone who has read this. a very big thank you to those who have given me kudos, i love you. and everyone who has left comments, i've read them all and i'm so thankful i swear your comments make my day!! sorry if i've kept you waiting long, but yay for update! i hope you guys like it! and thanks again :*

it’s been four days since “the call.” to say youngho was different wasn’t a joke. the guy turned a whole 180. his friends thought he was sick. yuta even offered to set an appointment up with his brother-in-law, who was a psychologist. it was wednesday night as the guys formed a “study group,” which was more like “let’s go to in-n-out and talk about youngho.” after they ordered their food and got their drinks they all gathered at the table to begin the discussion. 

“I don’t know what happened, but Johnny is over,” yuta began. everyone, except taeyong, nodding in agreement. 

“Shut the hell up and choose your words better,” taeyong just shook his head. “Johnny isn’t over. He just isn’t the same quiet giant we all knew him as.”

“But babe, isn’t it a good thing? We’ve been praying for him to stop being so antisocial for so long,” jaehyun looked at his boyfriend with a small smile.

“Jae’s got a point,” Hansol added. “The only thing left to figure out is the cause behind this situation.”

“Maybe he did as I told him and went out and got some dick,” yuta said calmly causing taeyong to choke on his pink lemonade. 

“Yuta, what the hell!” taeyong wiped his chin with his hand not know where to wipe that. jaehyun rescued him with a tissue he had in his pocket.

“Order number 72!” yelled out one of the workers. 

“I’ll get it!” yuta stormed off before taeyong went off about how to not use that kind of explicit language in public.

when yuta returned with the food everyone took what belonged to them. they agreed to talk more about the subject while they ate. but they were quiet for a decent amount of time. instead choosing to fulfill their stomachs’ desires. 

“Oh!” yuta spoke up. “There’s a party this weekend, why don’t we invite him to it?”

“Johnny has been to college parties before. He hates them,” taeyong defended.

“Okay, but that was the OLD Johnny. I’m talking about the NEW Johnny. We have to invite him man, it’s worth a shot,” yuta concluded. taeyong looked at all of them. jaehyun touched his hand and nodded.

“Alright, alright,” taeyong sighed. “But who’s gonna do it?”

“I would do it when we go back, but he’ll be asleep since he has an early class tomorrow,” yuta looked at jaehyun. “Don’t you see him tomorrow like at some point?”

“Uhh yeah. I can do it then,” jaehyun smiled. “I’ll let you guys know what he says.”

they all approved and continued eating. they would find out soon. or at least they hope they will.

\---

“You seem awfully quiet these days. Did something happen?” jaehyun asked.

“Huh? I’m sorry I’ve just been thinking a lot,” the boy who was with him responded.

“Well what can I do to have my happy and loud Ten back?” the shorter male looked down with a small smile on his face.

“I’m okay, Jaehyun. I’ll let you know if I need any sort of help. Thanks for having my back,” ten smiled up at the taller.

“Okay, good,” both boys were on their way to their class before jaehyun spotted a giant in the distance and gasped. he began to run leaving ten confused and obligated to follow behind.

“JOHNNY!” the name that came out of jaehyun’s mouth caused one boy to turn and smile while the other was left frozen with trembling eyes.

“Oh, Jae,” youngho jogged up to where jaehyun had stopped. “What’s up, man?”

“I’m glad I ran into you. I have a quest-” jaehyun turned around and saw ten standing far behind. “TEN! HURRY UP!”

“Oh my god,” youngho slightly panicked when he saw the freshman making his way towards them.

“What you got a crush on my friend?” jaehyun snickered up at the taller. youngho stood there too flustered to answer jaehyun’s question while the latter just giggled.

“Sorry about that I felt like my leg was gonna get a cramp,” ten apologized to jaehyun while scratching the back of his head. the truth is, as soon as he heard The Name leave his friend’s mouth, he was surprised. suddenly many questions filled his mind. ‘Johnny? As in, Johnny the guy i had amazing phone sex with? Could this be MY johnny? Wait, not MY Johnny he isn’t mine… who is this guy?’

“It’s cool. Anyways, Ten this is Youngho,” jaehyun gestured towards the tallest between the three. “And Youngho, this is Ten.”

“You can call me Johnny,” youngho smiled at ten. calmly, surprisingly. ten’s breath hitched.

it’s him. His johnny. he was standing right in front of him. 

“Nice to meet you,” he smiled back.

“Yay you guys met!” jaehyun smiled widely. the two looked at him with confused faces. but smiled anyways. 

“Are you guys headed to the same class?” youngho spoke up. 

“Yeah, we have history right now,” jaehyun said.

“Of modern art. Do you like it?” youngho asked ten.

“Love it. I love anything art-related,” he smiled softly at the taller. 

“Do you guys have the same major?” youngho asked curiously.

“Actually, Ten here is a studio art major,” jaehyun butted in. “You’re very aware that, well, graphic design is my passion.”

youngho looked at jaehyun with a face of disgust. obviously playing around. or at least that’s what jaehyun told himself. ten scoffed at his friend’s statement.

“What my friend sees in you? I don’t know, but I also don’t blame him. Two freaks go well together,” youngho said causing ten to lose his composure. 

“I wouldn’t be talking you wannabe Sigmund Freud!” jaehyun huffed at his friend causing the latter to throw back his head in a joyous laughter.

“You remembered! I guess you’re not that bad after all,” he smirked at jaehyun, who just scoffed. meanwhile, ten was pissing himself over how hot youngho looked.

“What class did you just have?” jaehyun asked before he laid the invite down on the table.

“Philosophy. It’s my last class for today, thankfully,” he stretched out while yawning and looking down at jaehyun. but instead the shorter of the bunch spoke up.

“Are you an english major?” he asked cautiously.

“Close. I’m actually a psychology major,” youngho replied followed by a small smile. which apparently influenced ten somehow since the boy immediately looked away with slightly flushed cheeks. jaehyun noticed the small exchange and decided to help attract the attention away from his friend.

“So Johnny Cakes-”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Right. I know you don’t like parties, but the guys and I thought it was a good idea if you came to one this weekend,” jaehyun said carefully.

“Hmm, party… Who’s hosting?”

“EXO-”

“I’m in,” youngho said immediately cutting off jaehyun and shocking him.

“Wait, really? That fast?” jaehyun was so confused. last time they checked youngho hated parties. but suddenly he said yes to this one?

“Yeah, actually I was already invited,” youngho smiled.

“What, by who?”

“One of the “EXO” members himself,” youngho smirked.

“Wow okay, this was completely useless,” jaehyun scoffed. “I’m kicking three asses tonight.”

“Ooo, kinky.”

“Ugh, I’ll see you later or whatever.”

jaehyun stormed off forgetting ten and leaving him standing with youngho. he was mumbling the whole time about how dumb that was.

“I-I’m sorry he suddenly got all pissy like that,” ten gave youngho an apologetic smile.

“Nah, you’re good. He’s always like that,” youngho said staring into jaehyun’s direction. “Like he’s always on his period or something.”

ten giggled causing youngho to immediately turn to look at him before scratching the back of this head. 

“I guess I better get to class now. Ya know, to console Jae. Maybe take a few notes here and there.”

youngho smiled softly at the boy in front of him. he quickly examined his features closely before parting ways.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I’ll uh-- see you around?”

“Yeah, I guess I’ll be seeing you at the party this weekend!” ten let out a bit too enthusiastically causing youngho to chuckle.

“Aight freshmeat,” youngho turned before seeing ten’s reaction to the sudden nickname.

“Freshmeat?!” 

youngho chuckled as he walked away. without turning back he waved his arm in the air. several feet behind him, ten giggled as he felt like someone tickled the insides of his stomach. 

as he walked to class he thought to himself, ‘I’ve never felt like that with anyone before… but what if he doesn’t like me when he finds out who I really am? Can I really tell him or should I pretend like it never happened? But… the Johnny I spoke to on the phone was this same guy… Ugh! Why is this so complicated?’

by the time ten told himself he was over-thinking, he had already arrived to his class, taken a seat, and put his head down as he pouted. next to him jaehyun seemed pretty calm. he gave his friend a sympathetic look. hoping everything would work out…

\--- 

youngho arrived back at his dorm and threw himself on his bed. he had finally talked to ten. ten. his perfect boy. well, not yet anyways. youngho smiled into his pillow just thinking about the short boy getting flustered. it was his cutest look. just looking at him had always given youngho strength. but now that he has stood before him and spoken to him, there’s no denying his true feelings. there’s no denying there was something there. there’s no denying there were sparks.

\---

-the beginning of the school year-

“You’re so lucky you already have all of your friends in college,” ten pouted. “You even have a hot college boyfriend!”

“Hey, hey. Are you already giving up?” jaehyun retorted. “The year has just begun! I’m positive that by the end you’ll probably be the most popular guy in the freshman class.”

ten scoffed. he loved his friend. a lot. but jaehyun played too much.

“Whatever. I don’t think I’m ever-”

the sentence was never finished. but everyone knows how it ends. and they know it’s a whole damn lie. but little did ten know. or even care at that. because in the very moment the words came out, they were completely forgotten. and it was all because of him.

in that moment, ten’s surroundings were blurred out due to one person’s presence. though he may have been invisible to everyone else. there was an air about him that only ten understood. to the normal eye he looked like a dork. but to ten he was the embodiment of perfection. ten wasn’t the religious type, but he sure did pray for him their fates to intertwine somehow. it would be an honor-

“TEN!” jaehyun yelled into the boy’s ear to snap him out of his imagination.

“Sorry, what?” ten laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

jaehyun only looked at him a bit concerned.

“Let’s go look around!” ten went on ahead leaving his friend behind with his own thoughts. 

‘Johnny, huh?’ he smirked. ‘Interesting choice.’

\---

-a few weeks after the spring semester-

“Good lord…” jaehyun whispered to himself before yelling out ten’s name from the living room.

“Why are you yelling? I’m right there,” ten was in the kitchen making their dinner.

“Did you know there’s a freshman that sells phone sex to the guys around our campus?” jaehyun asked incredulously.

“Uhh yeah, everyone knows,” ten said in a matter-of-fact type of way. “Except you apparently.”

“Pft, whatever,” jaehyun continued playing on his phone then whispered to himself. “I bet Youngho doesn’t know… damn nerd.”

“What was that?” ten asked thinking jaehyun said something to him.

“Nothing, I was thinking out loud.”

“Ahh, okay.”

after a while jaehyun spoke up again.

“Hey, Ten?”

“What’s up?” ten looked back at him from where he was standing in the kitchen space.

“Do you like anyone?” jaehyun asked. ten only turned back around and continued what he’d been doing. jaehyun gave up after a minute.

“Maybe,” he said softly.

bingo. the truth was, jaehyun knew ten was head over heels for his buddy youngho. but ten was too stubborn to admit that. hell, he had never even tried speaking to him before and it had been MONTHS. jaehyun was getting real tired. every time he tried inviting ten and youngho to the same stuff it never worked out because either one or the other would flake out. 

jaehyun decided to stop meddling and just let fate do it’s thing. he can wait. he did it before and he’ll do it again. only the first time it was with the love of his life. the second time was with hansol and yuta. now he’ll wait for his friends to experience the same thing he did. he was ready and excited. he took a deep sigh causing ten to look at him funny. but he only stretched out and looked up at the ceiling with a smile. this one was gonna be one for the books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if you're lost (bc i suck at writing lmao) basically, jaehyun never spoke to ten about his friends and ten only knew about taeyong. that's why he was shocked when jaehyun called johnny out. he also knew his name was youngho, but he didn't know his friends called him johnny. ten isn't a stalker okay!! anyways i hope you guys enjoyed the story and i'll try to have the last part up asap!!


	3. pt III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youngho saves the day!   
> and... are those sparks real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs for this chapter:  
> sparks - coldplay  
> call this love - SLCHLD (ft. rheehab)

easy enough the weekend rolled around and everyone was ready. time flew by and before anyone knew it, they were all standing at the party. youngho was excited since the morning only thinking about how he was gonna see his lovely ten again. on the contrary, ten was super nervous about meeting youngho again. he really wants things to work out, but he also wants to be honest. he can’t help it! it’s in the angel’s nature.

when jaehyun and ten showed up at the party only taeyong was there. they went up to him and he let them know that youngho, yuta, and hansol would arrive soon. in the meantime, ten decided to leave the two lovebirds alone and go do his own thing. and he did. 

fifteen minutes later the rest of the guys arrived. they went straight to taeyong before they went anywhere else. yuta and hansol grabbed drinks from the kitchen before heading outside to socialize with whoever was out there. jaehyun told youngho that ten ‘should be around here somewhere,’ then winked. youngho thanked him then made his way to the kitchen for a drink.

“Johnny!” youngho whipped around to see his tall friend followed by another tall friend.

“Sehun! What’s good man?” they exchanged a quick handshake before the orange-haired boy made way for his model-like friend.

“Johnny, I want you to meet Chanyeol,” chanyeol extended his hand for a handshake, which youngho quickly returned.

“It’s an honor to finally meet you, man. Sehun never shuts up about you these days,” sehun gave chanyeol a fist signaling him to keep it shut.

“Please! The honor is all mine,” youngho smiled at his future giant friend. sehun excused himself and left the two alone to get to know each other.

before the giants realized it, a whole half hour had already passed.

“My bad, dude. I’ve been holding you up, huh?” chanyeol looked at youngho apologetically.

“Nah, man. You’re good,” youngho reassured him. “I mean I was gonna look for someone, but I can do that later.”

“Alright then,” chanyeol smiled before continuing. “So as I was saying, the basketball team. We could sure use another team player. Whenever you’re down for it. Just know your spot is there.”

“Yeah, man. I appreciate that.”

“Hey-”

“YEEEOOOLLLL,” a high pitched scream resounded down the hallway causing chanyeol to whip his head and youngho to flinch a bit. a small, pink-haired boy appeared at chanyeol’s side with a concerned look on his face. 

“What is it, baby?” chanyeol grabbed one of his boyfriend’s delicate hands. youngho was still startled over the boy’s sudden appearance. but he didn’t mind the intrusion at all. he knew the captain of the basketball team was taken. what he didn’t know was that he was dating one of the cutest boys he had ever seen… not as cute as his ten though.

“It’s a freshman! We were all just chilling playing with the beer bong and out of nowhere some upperclassmen started harassing him!” the smaller looked like he was on the verge of tears. “I didn’t know what to do and they won’t listen to me. Please, Yeol we have to help him.”

“Okay, baby don’t worry,” chanyeol turned to look at youngho ready to excuse himself when youngho surprised him with his response.

“I’ll go and help out too,” youngho smiled. the boy clinging onto chanyeol smiled softly and thanked him. both giants let themselves be guided by the smaller to the chaotic area.

“Come on now, freshie. Don’t you want a good fuck from a real college boy?” one of the upperclassman grabbed the younger’s thigh.

“That’s them,” chanyeol’s boyfriend pointed at the boys sitting on the couch molesting the smaller inbetween them. youngho came up from behind them and froze when he saw who it was. 

the younger caught between the two juniors only lowered his head without answering their question. one of them threatened to slap him if he didn’t answer. he readied his hand, but it was stopped with a simple yet deep voice.

“What do you think you’re doing?” chanyeol stood a few feet away with his arms crossed. he was loud enough for the two to hear over the loud music. but he didn’t expect to gain attention from everyone in the room. with everyone watching them, they boys were unable to continue their disgusting actions.

“I hate being a douche, but you guys are no longer permitted into our parties,” the two guys looked angry but they weren’t going to do anything about it. “You brought it onto yourselves.”

with that the two were kicked out which only left one more small problem to solve. chanyeol went over to the freshman sitting on the couch and crouched down in front of him.

“I’m sorry you had to experience that,” he furrowed his eyebrows in disappointment. “You alright?”

the boy nodded while he continued to look down at his hands that were resting on his lap.

“May I ask for your name?” chanyeol wanted to make sure the boy was going to be okay. but in order for that to happen the younger had to speak up even a little.

“Ten,” the younger answered. chanyeol smiled and continued.

“Alright, Ten. I really want to make sure you’re okay and you look extremely uncomfortable after what just happened. I won’t ask you any details, but I do want you to be some place where you feel safe and comfortable. Is it okay if I send you home?” ten picked his head up and looked at his senior straight in the eyes before nodding. “Okay, great! Johnny?”

youngho came back to reality after he heard chanyeol call his name. he walked over to where the two were conversing. ten felt the blood rush to his cheeks when his crush’s name left chanyeol’s lips. he looked down as the two tall guys in front of him spoke too softly for him to hear.

“Don’t worry I’ll take care of him,” was what ten heard youngho tell chanyeol. the taller of the two nodded and focused his attention back on the boy that was still sitting on the couch. he extended his hand, which ten slowly took with a slight bit of reluctance. 

“Ten, Johnny will be taking you home. Is that alright? I’d much rather you be somewhere else than here,” chanyeol smiled softly at the younger. ten nodded and gave the giant a small smile. he didn’t forget to thank him either.

“Teeennn!!” the boys turned their heads to the direction of a stressed boy with messy pink hair. he ran up to ten and held both his hands. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I hope you feel better now that you’re leaving. If you need anything don’t hesitate to let me know, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you so much for helping me out, Baekhyun. I owe you one,” ten smiled at the boy and returned the reassuring squeeze to his hands. the older smiled widely and let go. ten walked over to youngho and the taller took it as a sign that he was ready to go. 

“See ya around, Captain,” youngho handshaked chanyeol before parting ways. he made sure ten stayed near him as they made their way out of the house by looking down at the younger. unknowingly a small smile painted his lips.

“They look cute,” baekhyun said was he leaned his head against his boyfriend’s side after the other wrapped his arm around the smaller’s shoulder. “Kinda reminds me someone.”

baekhyun looked up at chanyeol and the latter down at him. the taller chuckled and the smaller giggled while he received a kiss on top of his head. he sighed pleasantly and hoped that ten would be alright.

\--- 

“Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow,” youngho hung up and pocketed his phone. “I just got off the phone with Taeyong and he’ll let Jaehyun know everything.”

“Thanks,” ten said quietly. he fiddled with his fingers while looking down. youngho noticed how uneasy the younger looked so he quickly tried thinking of a solution to get this small out of the dumps.

“Hey, let’s go to the convenience store,” he smiled softly at the younger before taking his hand and speeding up. ten didn’t reject. he only stared at the back of the taller’s neck and smiled.

when they arrived, youngho told ten to get whatever he wanted. ten was hesitant at first, but youngho assured him it was fine. both boys left the store with one bag full of snacks each. 

they were entering campus when ten finally spoke up and said more than simple responses. 

“Uhm, J-Johnny?” youngho whipped his head down to the younger with a sausage still in his mouth. he hummed in response. ten halted and so did youngho. he faced him as ten stared down before he took a deep breath and looked up. “Is it okay if I hang in your room for a bit? It’s the weekend and Jaehyun brings Taeyong to the dorm so they can-”

“Say no more,” youngho held up his left hand while shutting his eyes tightly. “First of all, I don’t wanna know. I’m sorry you have to deal with that, goodness…” 

ten covered his mouth as he giggled in response to youngho’s reaction. “I’m kinda used to it already. Taeyong’s roommate is a piece of work, or at least that’s what Jaehyun told me.”

“Ugh, yes that’s right,” youngho took a deep breath before continuing. “But of course you can hang in my room. Actually, you can sleep there if you want. My roommate will be out with his boyfriend all night anyways.”

ten’s heart skipped a beat. he was so glad youngho didn’t reject him. joy took over his body and he smiled widely at the boy before him. 

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

youngho was dragged to the building where his dorm was located. he guided ten to his room after entering. they made their way up to the fourth floor and walked to room, which was conveniently located near the elevator. 

“Make yourself at home,” youngho said after unlocking the door and holding it for ten to walk in. he removed his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack next to the door. 

“Thanks again,” ten smiled warmly at him.

wow again. youngho had definitely lost count of how many times ten has made his heart flutter. this kid was truly amazing.

the two entered youngho’s room and settled into his bed. they decided on watching anime. because cool boys do that nowadays or whatever. but youngho never stopped being a nerd and he thought ten would appreciate something animated.

they were only about six episodes in when ten spoke up.

“Johnny,” ten sat up and youngho paused the show. “I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” youngho furrowed his brows in confusion. “Is something wrong?”

“No! Everything is fine… I just,” ten paused and turned to look at youngho. “I haven’t been completely honest. With anyone really.”

youngho shut the laptop and got up to put it on his desk. he came back and sat in front of ten. the younger took a deep breath before looking at youngho.

“You know that phone call you made a week ago?” ten asked and causing youngho to become flustered and speechless before he could formulate any words.

“H-How do you know about that?” 

“Johnny. You’re not dumb,” ten deadpanned. “There’s no way I wouldn’t know unless… I was a part of it.”

ten looked down as he swallowed hard. youngho was left speechless. but then he connected a few dots. what the fu-

“I-I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me,” ten laughed sadly tearing youngho’s heart apart. he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You probably think I’m disgusting for selling sex over the phone to random guys. Even more so since I’m a virgin-”

“Ten, stop.”

the younger immediately complied. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not gonna sit here and let you talk down on yourself. To be completely honest, I’ve been watching you from far away for quite some time now. That’s kinda why I accidentally slipped up last week at the end of the call,” youngho scratched the back of his neck before continuing. “I don’t care if you sell sex to guys over the phone, but don’t call yourself disgusting. You’re far from that. Aren’t you aware that it’s the complete opposite of perfection?”

ten let hot tears roll down his cheeks. he couldn’t believe his ears. no one has cared for him this deeply before. the genuineness dripped from every word youngho said to him. he was absolutely head over heels for this guy. there was no doubt about it.

youngho leaned over to take ten into his arms. the younger had hid his crying face into his hands. he was completely caught off guard by the other’s action. youngho held him tight and even rubbed his back a few times. 

when ten was fine he slowly pulled away to look up at the older. youngho gently wiped the tears from his beautiful face with his thumbs. what he didn’t expect was to see ten look at him the way he was looking at him now.

damn. youngho wasn’t able to read it thoroughly. but he knew that somewhere in those eyes there were feelings of love and lust. he understood that perfectly well, because it was his turn to return the look to the boy before him. ten’s breath hitched when the older looked at him with the same love-ridden eyes. the next was… well, expected.

ten leaned forward and caught youngho’s lips in a passionate kiss with his. their mouths worked perfectly in-sync with each other. ten’s hand made its way into youngho’s hair and he softly tugged on it. youngho gasped and broke their kiss. he grabbed ten by the thighs and pulled him towards him. ten placed his legs on each side of youngho’s sides. 

their kissing continued, but in a more intense matter. soon youngho removed his lips from ten’s and began moving down south. he placed kisses along the younger’s jaw, ears, and down his neck. ten moaned when youngho nibbled on the skin behind his ear. the younger’s hands held tightly onto youngho’s biceps. they felt nice even though they were covered by fabric. youngho’s hands went from ten’s hips to the boy’s ass. he gave it a good squeeze causing the younger to throw his head back with a gasp and giving youngho more room to attack his neck.

when ten faced youngho again he immediately attacked his lips. youngho gave the smaller boy’s ass one last squeeze before his hands made their way back up to the hem of ten’s shirt. their kiss was broken by the removal of the shirt. when it was off youngho could only stare at ten in admiration. hooded eyes. wet, swollen lips. quiet panting. removing the shirt messed up his hair perfectly. if youngho’s heart wasn’t already beating fast… he lifted his right hand to gently touch ten’s ear.

“What happened to all of your piercings?” 

“I took them out,” ten shrugged. “Guess I should’ve kept them in if it meant those nasty seniors wouldn’t have tried sucking my dick.”

“So what I’m hearing is,” ten looked up at youngho. “You don’t want to get your dick sucked?”

“No!” ten was quick to protest and youngho laughed thinking it was adorable. “That’s not it. I just didn’t want my dick sucked by them.”

“Oh, so you do want your dick sucked,” youngho said in a deeper tone causing the younger to shiver. he came closer to ten’s ear and gave it a soft bite before whispering, “baby boy.”

that did it. ten’s dick twitched in his pants. he whined as he dug his fingers into youngho’s shoulders.

“Shirt off,” the smaller threatened. youngho chuckled by nevertheless complied with ten’s wishes. the shirt came off and ten was left mesmerised. this body was unexpected in every way. he had somewhat of an idea when he felt youngho’s arms. but this left him in complete shock and admiration. he touched the older’s chest down to his abs and rested his thumbs on his v lines. 

youngho began leaning forward until the back of ten’s head rested on the bed. he settled between ten’s legs and leaned down to place a kiss on his nose. ten giggled and wrapped his hands behind youngho’s neck using them to bring him down. the kiss began slow and passionate. soon it escalated to constant lip biting and gasps here and there. 

the kiss came to an end when youngho placed his lips on ten’s neck and sucked on the spot. the action caused the younger to moan and lift his hips up. youngho chuckled at the boy’s reaction. he left a trail of kisses all the way down to his chest. with his left hand he carefully pinched ten’s pink nipple. ten failed at swallowing the whine in his throat. meanwhile youngho’s breath ghosted over ten’s right nipple. he looked at the younger intensely.

“Don’t hold back,” was the last thing youngho said before taking ten’s nipple into his mouth. ten became a moaning mess. youngho focused his mouth on the smaller’s nipples while his hands traveled down to the pants. he undid ten’s pants and pulled them off along with his underwear far down enough for ten’s dick to spring up.

“I’ll take yours off,” ten offered and youngho accepted. “I think it’ll be easier if we switch spots though.”

as soon as youngho was underneath ten the latter smirked. youngho gulped. it was his first time seeing ten act this way, he realized he had only heard him before, but this was completely different. he loved simply knowing that he was present there with him. a smirk made its way onto youngho’s face when ten gulped after pulling his pants down. wait till he finally gets to see how big youngho is.

ten bit his bottom lip as he slowly pulled youngho’s boxers down. the older’s dick sprang up and he watched ten’s next moves. instead the younger widened his eyes and looked at youngho.

“Y-You weren’t lying when you said you were big,” ten said with exasperation causing the boy under him to chuckle.

“Go ahead, baby. It won’t bite,” youngho smirked and ten blushed. he immediately took youngho’s dick and gave it a small lick at the tip. youngho hissed and moved his right hand to rest atop of ten’s head. he ran his hand through the smaller’s silky, black hair. 

ten made himself comfortable before looking up at youngho. he licked his lips and started by slowly taking youngho’s length into his mouth. the older threw his head back. ten tried taking it all in at once, but nearly choked.

“Don’t force yourself,” youngho said worriedly.

“It’s so long, Johnny. I can’t wait for you to fuck me hard,” ten said in whiny tone causing youngho’s dick to twitch. instead of taking it whole ten settled with gripping the rest of the length. he would twist the base and suck about three-fourths of the dick.

youngho used both hands to pull on ten’s hair. he refrained from pulling the younger and choking him with his dick. ten looked so good with his lips around youngho’s dick. the older became more aroused looking at the boy beneath him. just then smaller hollowed his cheeks and twisted his hand to meet his lips. he wanted youngho to feel pleasure from every inch of his cock. 

ten continued with a handjob after sucking on the head. youngho’s eyes rolled back from the sensation. the younger’s tongue descended down the length and onto youngho’s balls. he began sucking on them making the older squirm and grunt. there was a strong tug on ten’s hair and the younger loved it. his mouth stopped but his hand didn’t. he looked up at youngho showcasing the most needy eyes.

“Please fuck my mouth, daddy,” ten looked desperate and youngho’s breath hitched. without wasting another second he forced ten’s mouth back onto his dick. he held the small boy in place while swiftly thrusting into his pretty little mouth. ten’s eyes watered as he released lewd noises of him choking and sucking on youngho’s dick. they both loved it but youngho pulled the boy’s mouth off before he could cum.

youngho pulled the younger up and close to him. the taller leaned forward to place a kiss on ten’s swollen lips. it was sweet and made the both of them smile. but the moment was cut short when ten grinded down on youngho’s dick with his. youngho hissed and sent a playful glare towards the younger. ten giggled but what youngho was about to do next was no joke.

“Turn around,” youngho said in a stern voice leaving the younger shocked. “I want your ass facing me.”

ten gulped but complied. he sat on the older’s chest with his back to him. youngho admired the younger’s perky, round butt for a minute before demanding him to back up more.

“I want your ass in my face, Ten. What’s so hard about that?” the younger backed up nervously. “Lean forward and place your hands on the bed.”

youngho sat up when the younger was off his chest and on all fours. he leaned forward and placed a kiss on each butt cheek. without any words he used his hand to lower ten’s back and result in the boy having his face buried into the blankets. ten turned to look over his shoulder only to see the hungry look in youngho’s eyes causing his dick to twitch.

ten’s legs were parted slowly and knees were far apart. youngho spread the younger’s cheeks to reveal his pink hole. It twitched and youngho softly slapped ten’s ass at the sight. he licked his lips after ten let out a quiet moan. 

“How bad do you want daddy to lick your hole, baby?” youngho teased his boy.

“Please fuck me with your tongue, daddy,” ten whimpered.

the older chuckled but immediately leaned forward and lapped at ten’s needy hole. he ran his tongue around the ring before placing a kiss on it. ten whined impatiently. without any warning youngho shoved his tongue into the hole as deep as it would go and continued to do so after taking it back out. ten wailed in pure ecstasy as he clawed at the sheets.

“F-fuck Johnny! It feels s-so good,” he whimpered. “Please, e-eat my ass.”

ten reached back causing his cheeks to spread wider for youngho. the older hissed at the action. he softly touched ten’s cheeks and ran his hands down to his thighs before keeping them there. his nails dug into the silky skin and he buried his face deep into ten’s plump ass. ten’s head twisted around in the sheets muffling his moans and whines every now and then. 

youngho quickly removed his tongue and replaced it with this middle finger causing the younger to cry out and quiver. he moved the finger in and out of the hole slowly. he licked his lips at the view and bit down when his entire finger would disappear into ten’s tight hole.

“Is this how you fingered yourself on the phone last week, baby?”

ten moaned loudly and rolled his hips. “Y-yes, but your f-fingers feel better, daddy.”

another finger was added into the tense hole. youngho slowly began scissoring and loosening ten as the younger whined helplessly. he added a third finger in and began to look for ten’s spot. it didn’t take long to find it after youngho curled his fingers upwards. ten threw his head back and gasped. he buried his head into the sheets but it didn’t do much in helping muffle his cries.

the teasing continued but it was nothing more than that. frustration became evident in ten’s whining. youngho removed his fingers and turned the boy beneath him around. ten’s face was flushed with heavily lidded eyes and wet lips that exhaled fast, short breaths. 

“Ten…” youngho was enthralled by ten’s erotic look. in that moment he hoped that this view would be one he’d be seeing for quite a while. and he would absolutely share it with no one. he gave ten the look of admiration and whispered the rest of his sentence, “You’re absolutely breathtaking.”

the smaller had no time to respond. youngho instantly capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. it was cut short when youngho switched their positions and still managed to sit up. he wanted to make sure ten was comfortable so he reversed their positions in order for the younger to rest his head on the pillows. youngho leaned back down to kiss ten one more time. he began placing wet kisses down his neck while ten spread his legs under him. 

youngho taunted ten by rubbing his dripping tip against the smaller’s begging hole. he focused downward as his throbbing cock made its way into the tight heat. ten whimpered due to the pain. youngho leaned down to softly kiss him. as soon as his entire length was in he waited for ten’s permission to continue. gentle hands made their way to youngho’s biceps and the kiss was deepened. 

“J-Johnny… m-move.. please,” ten responded with a tiny wiggle of his butt.

“Alright, baby. Tell me if it hurts.”

ten moved his hands from youngho’s arms to his shoulders. youngho slowly pulled out leaving only the tip inside before thrusting it all back in and burying his face into ten’s shoulder. the younger gasped and gripped hard onto youngho’s shoulders. his vision was flooded by stars as youngho continued to pull out and plunge back in.

the room was filled with ten’s heavenly noises. youngho lifted his head to look at the boy beneath him looking truly ravishing. he never thought he’d be seeing him how he is now. black hair everywhere, eyes barely open, mouth wide open while emitting lewd sounds that were music to youngho’s ears. suddenly ten placed his hand on youngho’s chest causing the older to halt and look down at his love worriedly.

“C-Can I try riding you?” ten bit his lip leaving youngho speechless. he thought he heard wrong, but did ten just ask if he could ride him?

“Fuck, baby. Of course you can.”

ten smiled widely and youngho place a quick kiss on his forehead before carefully switching their positions without pulling out. they succeeded. ten rolled his hips a bit before placing his hands on youngho’s chest. he leaned forward until the tip of youngho’s dick was still in and he slammed back down. youngho moaned for the first time and ten became even more aroused. he wanted to keep hearing that beautiful sound coming from youngho. 

the older held onto ten’s hips as he began to bounce up and down. his tight hole squeezing youngho’s cock perfectly. ten cried out as youngho let out short-breathed moans. the younger leaned back holding onto the taller’s thighs. his bouncing began to falter as he grew tired. youngho began to thrust up and instantly found ten’s sweet spot. 

“Ah! D-Daddy, there! Fuck me h-harder.”

youngho sat up bringing ten closer to him. the younger wrapped his legs around him and kissed him needily. the taller began abruptly thrusting up into ten causing the younger to cry out. he clawed at youngho’s back and the latter hissed at the satisfying sensation. he laid back down to let ten continue riding him.

ten gasped when youngho grasped his thighs and began pounding into him. the sound of skin slapping filled the room. ten put his hips to use by rolling them around youngho’s dick. youngho thrusted up with all he had and ten thrusted back down. suddenly ten began bouncing frantically when he felt youngho hit his sweet spot once again.

“J-Johnny.. I’m.. I’m gonna cum!” ten yelled out and youngho proceeded to grab both of this hands and intertwine their fingers together.

“Cum for me, baby.”

“Ah! Y-Youngho!” ten gasped coming undone all over youngho’s stomach. in the midst of his orgasm his hole tightened around youngho’s cock but just when he was going to pull out to cum-

“Cum inside of me, daddy.” 

“Oh, Ten!” youngho moaned loudly as he came inside of the smaller boy causing him to moan as well. ten continued to ride out youngho’s orgasm milking everything out of his cock. youngho pulled his beloved down in a hug as his dick slid out. ten whined softly at the loss and the feeling of youngho’s cum running down his thigh. 

youngho placed a kiss on top of ten’s head. ten looked up at him from his chest and smiled widely despite how tired he was feeling. youngho returned the smiled and held him closer to his body.

“Wow,” youngho said with a tone of disbelief.

“‘Wow,’ what?” ten asked incredulously.

“That was the first time you called me Youngho,” the sophomore said with a smirk.

ten hid his face in his giant’s chest. “Oh my god, shut up!”

youngho chuckled loudly and ten thought this was a sound his ears would never get tired of hearing. he smiled as he drew perfect circles on youngho’s chest with his finger.

“Hey, Johnny?”

“Hmm? What’s up?”

the smaller boy took a deep breath before looking up at youngho. he looked him in the eyes and his breath hitched due to the way the other was staring at him. so fondly. but he needed to know.

“A-Are we together now?” ten needed to know after giving this guy his all. he wasn’t self-doubting himself but he wanted something more than just a physical relationship.

“Ten. We literally just gave each other our v-cards and you’re really asking me if I want to be with you?” youngho asked amusingly.

“Stop! I’m not the brightest guy ya know,” ten pouted and youngho laughed wholeheartedly.

“I know, baby. But I promise you that I’ll look out for you,” youngho smiled warmly at his love as he stroked his messy hair.

“Okay! Then just know that my heart is yours,” ten smiled his widest smile and both boys laughed. 

after a while, ten fell asleep on youngho’s chest. youngho held him tightly with the only hope to never let go. he remembered back when he first saw ten and he knew he’d be a special boy to him. he’s pleased that he called that number. but he’s utterly grateful that it turned out to be ten on the other line. if it weren’t for him youngho would’ve been stuck being highly anti-social for the rest of his college career.

before falling asleep, ten had also thought about how thankful he is towards youngho. he helped him snap out of that stupid mentality he had of labeling himself as someone disgusting and gross. ten always knew his self worth but it’s hard staying positive when you feel alone. he just wanted someone to care for him. who would’ve thought the cute boy he’d been crushing on for months would be holding him now.

both boys saw sparks.

but most importantly,

they felt them.

\---

-the next morning-

hansol, yuta, taeyong, and jaehyun all gathered at a diner for breakfast. they were reading the menu when yuta spoke up.

“So, I walked into my dorm last night to get some…” the guys, except hansol, looked at him expectantly. “...stuff that hansol and I were gonna use-”

“Oh, Yuta please.”

“Not here, Jesus.”

taeyong and jaehyun were quick to cut him off.

“Chill out! I wasn’t gonna get detailed you pussies.”

taeyong rolled his eyes and jaehyun took a sip from his orange juice before signaling yuta to continue.

“I heard Johnny fucking,” yuta crossed his arms and smirked.

taeyong’s jaw hit the table, hansol chuckled, and jaehyun… spat his o.j all over yuta.

“Well,” yuta began as he wiped the juice from his eyes to look at a guilt-ridden jaehyun. “That’s the last time I tell you fuckers anything juicy.”

taeyong snorted and jaehyun began giggling. yuta looked like he was about to slap the handsome right off their faces. he turned to hansol who was biting down on his bottom lip to hold back a laugh. yuta scoffed and folding his arms after looking at all three of them. 

“Laughing over an unintended pun… childish,” yuta snickered. he glared at his boyfriend next to him. “Good luck getting head tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the end! thank you everyone who read this from the bottom of my heart!! i'm super thankful to everyone who read this, gave kudos, commented, hell i'm grateful to those who just read the title! anyways, this journey is over but it's okay! i'm sorry this update took so long but life kept getting in the way.. like i honestly pulled an all-nighter trying to finished this and i think im sick lol take care of yourselves kids!! thank you all again so so much i love you guys, johnny, ten, our supporting couples, and this fic!! i hope you enjoyed my bad writing!   
> if you guys have any questions or just wanna throw a grenade at me you can find me on tumblr @ johnnyclub !!! also, voting season is coming up so don't forget to vote for our boys whenever they get nominated!! love u all! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure when i'll post the second part, but i'll try to do it asap!! it'll probably be waaay longer than pt.1 so please give me some time to get it all together. thanks for reading, if you did!


End file.
